The Wrong House?
by A Northern Irish man
Summary: Is everyone in Slytherin evil? Charlie Hamilton isn't evil. Charlie is a great guy. Why is he in Slytherin? And how long can you manage being a "mudblood" in Slytherin? Poor intro I know, sorry. Please read
1. The sorting

**OK. I'll be honest. I've never read any of the books. I've done research for the story but feel free to point out anything I've got wrong. I will continue the story depending on feedback, so please give me feedback. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>I sat in the empty carriage booth opposite Norkas Drover, my ministry handler. Norkas was an odd fellow but strangely pretty cool. He had hazelnut brown hair, which stuck right up at the front due to his many years on Quidditch. He had thick eyebrows and a goatee. Norkas was a steampunk. On the top of his hair he wore old-fashioned aviator goggles. He wore a blue formal shirt and dark grey cord trousers along with heavy black leather tanker boots with dark buckles and straps. Over it he wore a long russet brown coat. He used his hands a lot while talking; in a way they were how he communicated.<p>

The dull worn out beige walls surrounded me. I sank in deep into the striped evergreen chair. I looked out the large window, staring at the grass fields that covered my field of vision. I turned back into the booth to look at Norkas. Our eyes met and we smiled at each other, only for a moment. I looked down at my wrists that were perched upon my lap. Cold, stainless steel handcuff wrapped around them. Handcuffs, seriously. I took a heavy sigh and continued to gaze out the window. Time went by, I counted, minute by minute. Norkas was reading the daily prophet; he was holding it high as he read it so it covered his face. He lowered it and glanced out the window, brought it back up and seconds later he dropped and stared out the window, towards the sky, blinking rapid, to check that he wasn't dreaming. I lent forward and looked towards the sky and saw a peculiar sight. There was a baby blue Ford Anglia dotting around the clouds, weaving and wobbling through the air. His face turned to an expression of anger. He folded the newspaper and set it next to him on the chair. I stood up in a hurry and moved towards the door. Just as he put one door through he stopped and turned round to me.

"Don't move." He said as he pointed his finger at me. His eyebrows drooped towards to his eyes, to emphasis his seriousness. Moments later he was gone. I listened carefully to the thuds of his boots against the ground as he walked away. I waited until I couldn't hear any thuds and there was complete silence, except for the roaring sound of train itself. Once he was gone I shuffled and flipped my hands and the cuffs fell off. I rubbed my wrists to sooth the stinging I felt from the rough steel. Felt good to be free.

**You aren't going to get away you know. You're on a moving train, and it is moving pretty fast.**

"Shut up." I muttered quietly.

**Ok. It's your funeral.**

"Yours too"

I hopped up from my chair and quickly formulated a plan. I left the booth and made my way down the carriage. Just as I reached the exit I saw Norkas trying to get an eye on who was driving the car. I stopped dead in my tracks, twirled around and hurried the other direction. I exited through the door and stood between the carriages. I climbed to the roof of the carriages. The train was crossing a bridge, which had a 100 metre drop into a large river. I kept hearing him nagging in my ear

**Are you sure about this? I mean you'll probably break at least 7 bones on impact.**

I took a few small quick breaths and leapt out. I speared through the air and free fell towards the water. As I was falling I heard a faint yell but I couldn't make out what it was over the wind and the train. Suddenly I stopped and was stuck in mid-air. I slowly started to move backwards and rotate to be hanging completely upside down. I was dragged back to the train and I saw an upside-down Norkas with his thin black wand aimed at me, he didn't look happy. I awkwardly smiled at him. He brought me back onto the train and handcuffed me again.

**Told you**

As he brought me back to our booth I couldn't help but feel people's eyes on me. We continued the journey in complete silence but Norkas kept a watchful eye on me at all times. The train reached it destination and everyone dismounted. All but myself and Norkas. He made me wait until everyone left, he didn't want me disappearing into the crowd. Once everyone left the train and got on the carriages to the castle we got off and got a private carriage, commencing another awkward trip. It had gotten dark and there was light rainfall, quietly tapping on the window. The carriage bounced up and down on the cobble stone road that ran into the castle.

We climbed out and he led me inside, through the large oak wood doors and up a marble staircase. We walked up them and reached another large door. I paused and took a deep breath.

**Ready?**

I ignored him of course. Suddenly the doors opened we stepped forward. We entered into a grand hall, it was made on stone but the stone had a golden shine to it. Candles floated high above our heads along with a glittering night sky. 4 long hard wooden tables ran down the hall. Children in black cloaks, pointed hats and coloured ties filled them. They were all dressed so well, I was there in school trousers, formal shoes and tatty white shirt, untucked and rolled up sleeves. They were all staring at me. Norkas took stood by the door and I continued to walk but stopped after a few metres. Dumbledore, with his long flowing beard step forward to his podium.

"Now for our last matter. This is Charles Hamilton. He will be joining our 2nds here." He reached his hand towards me. "Please Charles, come forward." I could feel more and more eyes hitting me. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I shoved them into my pockets. I awkwardly shuffled up to the front where there was a stool with a hat set on top of it. Minerva McGonagall, in her emerald green dress, stood by it.

**Well this should be very interesting.**

"Quiet." I whispered. I stepped up and sat on the stool. McGonagall lowered the hat down onto my head and its brim drooped over my eyes.

"Now. This is very intriguing. Laidback, kind, loyal, no wish for competition." Spoke the hat.

**Ah. He's got you pegged Charlie.**

"It would seem you'd be perfect for Hufflepuff. But. There seems to be something else, or someone. True leadership, resourceful, not a lover of rules and authority. So much to you. Like as if you are two people. Xavier?"

**Now this guy is good.**

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted as it echoed through the hall. Everyone clapped, though only one table was truly clapping like they were happy to have me, the Slytherin table. The hat was removed and I awkwardly got up and went to my new _house_. I couldn't find a seat and it started to get really embarrassing. Luckily I found an empty space just in time. I took the seat without looking anyone in the eyes. Once I settled I looked up and I was sitting opposite a smug blonde fellow with slicked back hair. He gave me a smug superior smile and I returned it with an awkward smile.

"Hi." I extended my arm out to him. "I'm Charlie."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, hope you liked. Please R &amp;R ...sorry if I got anything wrong<strong>


	2. Slytherin

"Draco Malfoy." He answered as he shook my hand. There was a sparkle in his eyes that said 'I'm sure you know who my father is.' The only issue was that I did. We shook for a moments, long enough for me to figure out what to say next. Just before I could say anything Draco continued. "So who's that weirdo you came with?" He pointed at Norkas. I looked over at Norkas who was at the back by the door, adding some firewhiskey to his pumpkin juice.

"That's Norkas. He's an Auror from the ministry of magic. He's kind of a social worker for me."

"What's a social worker?" asked Draco's heavy built friend with curly topped hair

**How thick are these people?**

"What?" Draco's friend said puzzlingly. He had heard what _I_ had said.

"Nothing." I abruptly replied with a cough. His suspicious looks quickly left.

"This is Gregory." Draco he noted as he set his hand on his heavy built friend. Draco then turned to his much larger, rounder friend on his other side who was sneaking on a plentiful of buns. Draco knocked a bun out of his friend's hand. "This is Vincent." Vincent's face was covered in sadness as he nodded at me. The girl sitting next to me was staring at me from the corner of my eye. Her eyes would click from me to Draco then back, to indicate she wished for an introduction. "Oh yes. And this is Pansy."

"Charmed." I said as I gently shook her hand. "So what should I do now?"

"Well first we eat." Pansy explained. I looked across the empty table.

"Let the feast begin." Said Dumbledore in the distance. Suddenly a large roast chicken appeared in front of me. I was taken back so much that I nearly fell backwards off my chair. My new acquaintances laughed at me and I could help laughing as well. Once settled I back into my seat I used a quick hovering charm to lift the knife to cut me a slice of the chicken. I raised my finger and cast it. The slice was cut and set on my plate but as I began to eat Draco and his friends were glaring at me, what had I done wrong? I looked up at Draco, he was grinning

"What did I do?" I nervously asked.

"You didn't use a wand at all there." Pansy said excitedly.

"You must be pretty talented." Said Draco, still with his grin. My mouth was full of food so I just shrugged, I wasn't a gloater, I just knew a few tricks. Draco's grin was kept getting bigger. Dinner went on and I sat quietly for most of it. I sat and listened the others chatting, they chatted about their summers and events that had happened last year, I felt really left out. One person kept coming up in conversation, Harry Potter whoever that was.

"Who's Harry Potter?" I requested. Pansy got a sick look in her face just from hearing the name.

"Potter is a sad little wimp who everyone thinks is great." Draco pointed out.

**You should hangout with Harry.**

"Really? Which one is he?" I asked as I turned to view the rest of the students. Draco's gang looked for him.

"He isn't here." Draco stated.

"Neither is Weasley." Gregory added.

"Typical Weasley. Useless." Draco laughed. The others joined in laughing, I didn't do anything.

"That mudblood is here though." Pansy pointed out.

"Mudblood?" I queried.

"You're joking right." She replied in awe. I didn't say anything, didn't know what to say.

"Someone who has muggle parents." Draco explained with a tone that told me this was common knowledge. "They're scum."

**Charlie. Don't say a word.**

"Are you ok?" said a slightly concerned Pansy.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I responded at I looked around at them all. I could look her (or anyone for that matter) in the eyes and say it. Draco and Pansy gave me a suspicious look

"Its just that you went really pale." She looked over at the others who shared the concern. "And you keep mumble to yourself."

"Do I?" I tried to act surprised. "Its just first day anxiety." Their suspicious looks continued.

Moments later everyone began to leave and I followed with haste. As I moved with the crowd I saw Norkas signally me to come to him. I slipped away and met him at the back.

"So Slytherin." He spoke.

"Yeah Slytherin." I answered cheerfully, oblivious to the house's reputation.

"Just, try stay out of trouble."

"Me. Trouble. Never." I jokingly said. He returned an amused smile.

"Here, this is your house uniform." Norkas produced a bag with the uniform from behind him. "I'll be back next week to check up on you. Think you can last that long." He smiled as he rest his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I laughed.

After that I followed the other Slytherin students to their common room. I sat by myself for most of the evening, trying to avoid Draco and his gang, I couldn't think of an excuse for the mumbling to myself. As the even went on and it got later the common thinned in crowdedness. It was sometime around mid-night when the place was empty. I sat on the leather sofas by the fireplace and pondered. The more I the more it got me down. I bowed my head and then I heard his voice again.

**Why so glum?**

I lifted my head and I saw him, he was sitting on the sofa opposite me. He was wearing the full uniform, cloak and all, while I was still in my shirt. His thick brown hair was quavered and parted to the left, mine was messy. He sat charmingly while I slouched back lazily. In a way Xavier was the complete opposite on me. We even belonged in different houses but of course the hat would chose his house.

"What do you want?" I yeaned greatly. "I wanna go to bed."

**I wanted to see how you felt the first day went?**

"I guess it was ok. Though you nearly gave us away."

**Hey you can't blame me. You're the central mind here.**

"Well just don't insult people to their face next time." I rubbed my neck. "And what's all this stuff about _mudbloods_. Its pretty weird."

**I know what you mean. As long as you don't mention that our parents aren't magic I think we should be fine.**

"Still I'm sure not everyone is like that. We could try to get to know other people tomorrow."

**Sounds like a plan. Just lets think about proper conversation. This wizard world is pretty weird. They don't even have social workers.**

"I'm sure its because here they don't have domestic issues." We shared a brief laugh. Xavier clapped his hands together.

**Right. I think its time for bed. Big day ahead. You have to try make some friends, a tough task for you I'm sure you'll agree.**

* * *

><p>I hope you have enjoyed. Please R&amp;R. Thank you<p> 


	3. Hufflepuff

**New Chapter! hope you enjoy it. I hope its not too terrible.**

* * *

><p>I woke up, half my face squashed against the hard mattress, I liked my beds firm. I slowly got up, my sleepy arms struggled to lift me so I dropped back down a few times. I got out of the bed and trudged my way to my wardrobe, my feet chilled on the cold marble stone floor. I looked in the mirror and stared at myself. I moaned as I rubbed my eyes. My hair was lopsided and sticking up. I washed up and got dressed. I didn't bother to put on the robe or jumper; I didn't enjoy layers until necessary. Sure it was against the school rules but what were they going to do, expel me, it wasn't even my decision to come here. I wore the shirt and tie, the shirt was untucked and the button not put in and left wide open. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. I put on the school trousers and shoes. I cleared everything away and just as I was leaving I caught Xavier in the corner of my eye, sitting on my bed relaxing.<p>

**Good luck **

I walked into the great hall and it was half full, some people were still sleeping. There was no sign of Draco or the others so I decided this would be a good time to mingle with the rest of the year. I looked over at the Hufflepuff table and saw some people who looked like they were in my year group and approached them. They were chatting away but once I sat down they suddenly stopped and stared at me.

"Hi." I cheerfully said. No response. "So are use in 2nd year?" still nothing. I looked behind me encase someone scary was behind me, like in the cartoons. No one was there and I was starting to get very nervous. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Why are you sitting here?" asked a posh, well-groomed boy

"What?" I asked in a bewildered tone.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with your friends in Slytherin?" asked a pink faced blonde girl.

"They're not here right now and I thought it would be nice to get to know the rest of the year." they were all taken back by this but also had a smile.

"What about Malfoy?" queried a ginger girl sitting directly opposite me. "Won't he be annoyed your sitting talking with other houses."

"Draco seems like a guy but he hardly the boss of me." I said with a little chuckle. Their faces all changed to an expression of relief. "I'm Charlie by the way."

"Justin." Said the posh boy. "You must be mighty tough not being intimidated by Malfoy. No wonder you're in Slytherin with ambitions like that."

"Oh please. I'm not ambitious. And you heard the sorting hat, he thought I should be in Hufflepuff."

"Hannah." Said the blonde girl. He smiled at one another. "If he thought you belong in Hufflepuff then why did he put you in Slytherin?" I saw in the distance Xavier signalling to change the subject.

"I don't know." I quickly replied.

"And he said something about someone called Xavier. Who's that? I'm Susan by the way." said the ginger

**Oh hell! You Donald ducked now**

"Don't know. Maybe the hat's crazy." I was trying to dodgy the question. Justin stared me in the eyes; he could tell I was trying to steer away from the topic.

"So Charlie, where abouts are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from Cookstown." They glared at me.

"In Northern Ireland." Still nothing. "In the, muggle world." The others then understood why they had never heard of it before. There was a short awkward silence shared among us.

"Hey Susan, what's your surname?" I asked as I squinted my eyes at her, she looked very familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Bones, why?"

"That's it, your related to Amelia Bones aren't you." I said with a click of my fingers and point at her.

"Yeah." she smiled. "How do you know her?"

"Oh she was there at my trial." I shut my mouth right away. In the Distance Xavier throw his palm in her face and left it there. He couldn't believe I had just said that and neither could I. All their jaws were sitting slightly open.

"Your. Trail." Said Hannah, breaking the silence.

"You're not a death eater or anything are you?" Justin asked jokingly to ease the tension.

"Ummm, no." I wasn't going to bother asking what they were.

"So what did you do?" Susan hesitatingly asked as he lent in towards me.

"It was…" I rubbed my neck and looked away. "It was just that I used magic."

"Really. What did you use it for? Or was it an accident?" Justin asked.

"I used it to rob things." They sat stunned. "Hell I didn't know I was a wizard until I got that letter."

"What did you parents say?"

"They aren't around. You know, I don't really wanna get into it." I stated. Hannah and Susan frowned, Justin awkwardly looked away. I looked down at my empty plate then other at the others plates that had food. "Where do I go to get breakfast?"

"Let me get it." The three said at the same time.

"You really don't need to."

"Its no bother, what do you want?" asked Justin.

"Well, just some an apple and some juice."

"Pumpkin juice and an apple." Justin called out; suddenly a cup of pumpkin juice and a green apple appeared on my plate in front of me. I smiled at them and took a bite of the apple and a sip of the juice.

"So what's the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Well first we have 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' with Lockhart, it's going to be great."

"He is so handsome." Susan let off a lovingly sigh. Justin rolled his eyes. We sat and chatted some more while we ate our breakfast. Time went by and we soon lost track of it.

"Bloody hell." Justin exclaimed as he looked up at the clock. "We better get going. Class is about to start." We quickly finished, gathered our things and headed for our first class, which was to be quite an eventful one, we just didn't know it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes i own, i had him a Northern Irish character, what of it. We are very under represented. Hope you liked the chapter. Please R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Damn pixies

**New Chapter! I should say, I'm probably going to wrap this up soon. hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>I sat in Lockhart's class in the middle, sandwiched between to Ravenclaw students, Padma Patil and Isobel MacDougal. I would have tried to socialize with them but they were too busy pining over Lockhart, just like every other girl in the class. He came out from his office and walked to the front of the class, talking about his achievements the whole way but I wasn't bothered to listen. I kept my head down and doodled on my notebook, I was lazily sketching the skeleton that hung above us. He started to talk about dark beasts that lay underneath is cloth. I whipped it away and in the cage stood little blue creatures, apparently pixies. He blabbered some more that suddenly opened the cage door. Within seconds they swarmed the whole room. Everyone started scream as they ran away from them. The entire class flocked to the tiny door that was our only exit. Lockhart ran away and hid in his office. The congestion was quickly cleared and we all got out of the room. We still ran for a while to ensure we had a good distance between the pixies and ourselves. We all assembled in the quad and I found myself standing with Draco and his gang.<p>

"What I disgrace. Wait until me father hears about this." Draco said angrily. I still didn't know who his father was. He turned his attention to me. "Ah Charlie. Where were you earlier?"

"Oh I was over getting to know some of the other people in the year." I explained. I looked over at my new pals in Hufflepuff and waved to them, they waved back but soon stopped after they saw the looks Draco was sending them. "They're really dead on." I turned back and Draco had moved in close toward me to try intimidate me, a poor try I might add.

"What are you thinking? You can't just go around mixing with those inferiors. Especially that Justin Fletcher, he's a mudblood."

"Oh I'm sorry. I think I missed the letter about being the boss of me." I began to laugh. Draco scrunched up his face and stormed off, closely followed by this gang, though Pansy shot me a loving look, battering eyelashes and all. I turned around and joined Susan, Justin and Hannah. I reached them and they stared at me in amazement.

"Oh my god." Hannah said quiet slowly. "You just put down Draco Malfoy."

"Ummm Yeah." I didn't see the impressiveness in it.

"You must be crazy." Spoke Susan.

"Or have really powerful parents, more powerful than Malfoy's father." Justin noted. "Are you parents in the ministry of magic?"

"No my parents actually were umm… muggle." They stood stunned again.

"But aren't you in Slytherin." Hannah said.

"Yeah why?"

"Muggle-borns never go into Slytherin." Susan explained. "I don't think there's ever been a muggle-born in Slytherin, ever."

**Well, I guess we're 'special'.**

"I gotta go tell everyone." Justin said. Before I could stop him he was away.

**Ah. Well what's the worst that could happen? I'll tell you what; you could be beaten up by a bunch of Slytherin thugs.**

"Please just shut up." I muttered under my breath.

I spent the rest of the day avoiding most of the Slytherin students. I buried myself in the book in the Library. I chose a secluded spot far in the corner of the library. For a while I was fine, I went almost the entire day without being bothered by anyone but I was bombarded in the evening. I had fallen asleep in the library; I was slumped over with my head resting on an open book. The drool dripping from my mouth began to stain the page. Someone tapping on the top of my head awaked me. I looked up and was met by a small shaggy hair boy from Gryffindor. He smiled at me and I slowly wiped the drool off my face. I was still half asleep and my eyes were heavy.

"Hi. I'm Seamus." He said in a distinctive Irish accent. "Is it true?"

"You may wanna be a tad more specific." I said after a long yawn.

"You're the muggle-born that punched Malfoy." A grin grew on his face.

"Wow." I sat up straight and hand in front of me. "I didn't punch him. I just didn't let him boss me around."

**Damn gossip. Stories always get really out of hand.**

"Still, you stood up to Malfoy."

"Well yeah I guess."

"That is so cool. You must be majorly brave."

"No you've got the wrong idea. I just." I was trying to stop this escalating. Seamus suddenly ran away round the corner and out of sight.

"Hey guys! This is him." Seamus called out from the distance. He soon came back but this time with a horde of other. Kids from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw gathered around the table. I cringed greatly and got up, I slowly backed away from them but ended up literally backing myself into a corner. The crowd looked amazed, like I was some kind of hero.

"Look. I'm really flattered you think I was courageous and stuff but you have the wrong idea." I attempted to explain but I don't think I got anything through to them. I began to slowly make my way towards them, tip toeing my way to an exit. "I think the important message here is that if I lay about like me can stand against Malfoy then you can too." I quickly slipped past hurried away. I glanced behind me and saw they were chasing after me. Xavier began to run beside me.

**So you have fans. Good job.**

"Its hardly a good thing. I don't exactly want to be in the lime light or anything." I made a sharp turn but they were still coming

**What is wrong with the limelight?**

"Well people might find out about you."

**What's that meant to mean?**

"Well people aren't exactly lining up to be friends with guys with multiple personality disorder."

**Ok that does sound bad. A hero with a mental illness. Who knows, something might happen next week and this all blows over.**

"Hopefully. Who is Draco's dad anyway?"

**I don't know! I'm the secondary mind here. If you don't know, how can I?**

"Ok, theres no need to get huffy." I kept running until I found myself outside, in complete silence. I took and large, heavy sigh of relief. I sneakily made my way back inside and down to my dormitory. I slipped into bed and I was out in minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Please R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
